


An Evening in the Park

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperation makes people take chances. And sometimes those chances work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's August 2013 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Semi-public sex
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : mysophilia, penis/breast enlargement.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thank you to Sevfan and Emynn for looking this over.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Evening in the Park

~

“I’m not that desperate,” Ginny said, glaring at Luna and Hermione. 

“It’s not a matter of desperation.” Hermione was studiously not looking at her. “But you yourself have said that you’re not meeting the right men. Placing a personal advert may be just the thing.” 

“Or you could reply to one,” Luna chimed in. “There are a lot to choose from. The new dating column at _The Quibbler_ is very popular.” 

Ginny sighed. She had wondered why her friends suddenly insisted in taking her out for drinks, and now she had her answer. _I can’t see them suggesting this with Mum hovering over us._ “Have you looked through any of the ads?” she asked, intrigued despite herself. _After all, Hermione’s right. I have had rotten luck with men lately._ “What sorts of things do they say?”

Luna smiled, playing with the paper umbrella that had come in her drink. Ginny imagined that she was contemplating making jewellery out of it. “Well they all _say_ they want someone who’s romantic and likes long moonlit walks and evenings in the park, but I’m pretty sure they all really just want girls with long legs and large--” 

“Clearly we’ll have to screen them carefully,” Hermione interrupted, glaring at Luna. “We won’t let you apply to any dodgy ones, Ginny.” She pursed her lips. “I wonder... Is there any way to know if they’re lying in the adverts, Luna? A charm or something??” 

“Not really.” Luna was chewing on her hair. “I think we’ll just have to go with our instincts.”

“Yes, great,” Ginny sighed, signalling for another drink. “Because my instincts have been brilliant recently.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m the one who thought Harry couldn’t possibly be gay, yet there he is with sodding Snape, probably doing detention role play--”

“In his defence, he really didn’t have time to discover his sexuality for himself before now, what with the war and all that camping--” Hermione paused, correctly interpreting Ginny’s exasperated look as a plea to shut up. “But that’s neither here nor there. What about Dean? What happened with him?” 

“Dean would have been fine if I hadn’t all but shoved him at Lavender because I was waiting for Harry.” Ginny accepted her new drink eagerly. “Merlin, but I’m an idiot.” 

“No,” Hermione corrected. “You’ll find someone. And we’ll help you.” 

“First you have to decide what you want,” Luna said. 

“Well it’s obvious what she wants,” Hermione said. “A boyfriend.” 

“Is that true, Ginny?” Luna leaned forward, looking uncharacteristically serious. “Or do you just want to have sex?” 

Hermione choked. “Luna!” 

“Intent is everything,” Luna said, face once again serene. “You have to decide what you’re looking for. Then it comes to you.” 

“I just want to have some...fun,” Ginny said after glancing a bit guiltily at Hermione. “Everyone thought I’d marry Harry as soon as I left school and now that that’s not going to happen--” She shrugged. “I just want to see what’s out there. Enjoy myself. Explore.” 

“But you want to be safe about it,” Hermione said firmly. “And you want something...meaningful. After all, you could always go pick someone up at a club if all you wanted was sex.” He face was flaming but she was being quite earnest. 

Ginny nodded. “Of course.” She sighed. “All right, what does this involve?” 

Hermione smiled. “I just happen to have a copy of this week’s _Quibbler_ with me--”

Luna beamed. “I didn’t know you had a subscription, Hermione.” 

Hermione coughed. “It’s...new.” She shoved the paper at Ginny,

Ginny shook her head, amused despite herself. “All right,” she said, tipping back her drink. “Let’s get this over with.” 

~   
“You did what?” Pansy shook her head. “Salazar, Blaise. I didn’t think you were _that_ desperate.” 

Blaise ignored her, pointedly staring at Draco and Astoria, who were sodding cooing at each other. “I’m tired of being surrounded by lovebirds,” he said, tone bitter. “Between you and Theo and those two, it’s very irritating. I decided to take steps to find someone.” 

“You could have had a shot at Daphne,” Pansy pointed out. 

“And end up related to Draco?” Blaise shuddered. “No thanks. Not to mention that she sets my teeth on edge.” 

Pansy smirked. “You’re not the only one. Still,” she lowered her voice, “to purchase a personal advert in the _Quibbler_ is a bit much. What if you end up meeting some troll?” 

Blaise shrugged. “Can’t be any worse than the girls my mother keeps trying to set me up with.” 

Pansy sighed. “All right, it’s your life. But if you end up with some troll of a witch who can’t get a date on her own, don’t blame me.” 

Blaise smiled wryly. “Duly noted. Now shouldn’t we rejoin the party before Theo gets suspicious that I’m hitting on you?” 

“Of course.” Pansy linked arms with him. “Although he trusts me implicitly.” 

Sighing, Blaise pasted a smile onto his face. It was the third engagement party he’d been to in as many weeks. Every Slytherin he knew was getting married. _Perhaps they think they have to do it now while they have the opportunity._ The war had brought home to everyone how short and fragile life was. 

As Theo move up beside them to claim Pansy, Bernard Bulstrode cast Sonorus and conversation died down. “Thank you all for coming to celebrate the engagement of our daughter Millicent to Gregory Goyle.” 

While Bulstrode spoke, extolling the virtues of his daughter, Blaise looked around. Virtually everyone there was part of a couple. _Except me,_ Blaise thought as people toasted the happy couple. 

It wasn’t as if he wanted to get married right away, but he wouldn’t mind having someone to bring to such events. _Not to mention that it’s been ages since I’ve been on a date._

Feeling left out, Blaise only stayed long enough to congratulate Millicent and Greg before he made his made his way home. He chose to walk instead of Flooing or Apparating, wanting to think.

By the time he got home, Blaise found several replies to his personal ad waiting for him. He sorted through them all, finally settling on the one that seemed the most reasonable. _I wonder if I should go wearing a Glamour?_ He shook his head. _No. If this is to work I’ll need to be honest. Let’s just hope she will be, too._

~

“You’re sure this looks okay?” Ginny asked as she scanned her reflection. “It’s not too...much?” 

“You look great,” Hermione reassured her. “Although if you’re worried you could always wear the high-necked jumper Ron suggested.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Ron’s an idiot. If it were up to him I’d never go out on another date.” 

Hermione smiled. “He is rather overprotective.” 

Snorting, Ginny smoothed her hands over her short skirt. The dress, which was button-down and fitted, was a green print, and it brought out the red and gold highlights in her hair. “He’ll have to get over it.” 

“He will.” Clasping Ginny’s arm, Hermione said, “Just don’t be afraid to call for help if you need it, all right?” 

Ginny nodded. “I’ll be fine. And if I need help I’ve my DA coin.” 

“Good.” Hermione grinned. “Now go and have fun, just not too much.” 

Pursing her lips, Ginny inclined her head. She wasn’t about to make any promises she wouldn’t keep.

Apparating to Diagon Alley, she made one more adjustment to her appearance before walking toward the cafe she’d chosen to meet her blind date. Nervous yet excited, she got a table for two and sat to wait. Her date would be wearing a pink rose, by which she would know him. She’d deliberately got there early to be sure she knew all the escape routes should she need one. _Comes from having a brother who’s an Auror._

Five minutes after she’d arrived, someone entered the cafe, approaching her table. “May I sit?” 

Ginny looked up from the menu she’d been perusing, blinking in surprise. “Oh, it’s you. I’m afraid I’m waiting for someone.” 

Blaise Zabini, looking even more handsome than she remembered from having surreptitiously watched him in school, smiled. “I know.” 

Ginny gaped, taking in the pink rose pinned to his robes as everything clicked. “ _You_?” 

He inclined his head. “Afraid so. If that’s a problem, however--” 

“No,” Ginny said quickly. “It’s fine. I’m just...surprised.” She gestured to the chair across from her. “Sit down, please.” 

Blaise sat, moving with enviable grace. “Have you ordered?” he asked, picking up a menu and scanning it. 

“Not yet. I decided to wait and see if--” She paused. 

“And see if you wanted to bother?” Blaise’s eyes glittered with amusement. 

Despite herself, Ginny chuckled. “Yes.”

“So are you going to order now?” 

Ginny sat back in her chair, regarding him thoughtfully. “Yes, I believe I am.” 

~

_Ginny Weasley. Damn._ Blaise somehow managed not to gape at her, even though he’d had a crush on her for years. After ordering a coffee, he remained silent, waiting for her to speak. 

“So this is odd,” she finally said, toying with her cappuccino cup. 

_You have no idea._ Blaise smiled. “A bit, yes.” He looked her up and down, trying not to be too blatant about it. Unfortunately, the way she smirked told him he hadn’t entirely succeeded. “But it doesn’t have to be.” 

“I suppose not.” Ginny pursed her lips. “I mean worst-case scenario, we hate each other and we go our separate ways and no one’s the wiser.” 

Blaise leaned forward. “Or,” he purred. “We hit it off really well, we go someplace private, and we discover all sorts of...things about each other.” 

Ginny’s eyes widened, and for a moment Blaise wondered if it had been too much. Then, she smiled. “Anything’s possible.” 

Blaise continued to study her. Something was...different. Not her hair, which he’d long admired. She was wearing it the way he liked, too, sleek and long, cascading over one shoulder. Nor was it her makeup, which he also liked since it didn’t hide her natural freckles. Salazar but he’d fantasised about those freckles, wondering how the rest of them looked under her clothes, pondering licking each and every one...

“Is something wrong?” Ginny asked.

Blaise blinked. “Not at all.” He licked his lips, looking down at his coffee. “You look great.” 

She blushed. “Thanks.” 

She exhaled, her chest expanding and Blaise suddenly realised what was off. _Her chest is...bigger._ He narrowed his eyes. 

“Look, this is awkward, maybe we could go for a walk?” 

Blaise nodded. “Sure. I’ll just pay for the coffees and we can go.” 

It was early evening and the shops were starting to put up their wares. As they walked and chatted, Blaise found himself watching the play of light on her hair, the way her eyes twinkled when she laughed. And her chest. It looked...odd on her. She was so slender, it didn’t suit her. “So what are you doing these days?” she asked, breaking the silence.

“I work for Gringotts.” Blaise smiled at her look of surprise. “I’m a junior Curse-Breaker.”

“My brother works there,” said Ginny. 

Blaise smirked. “I’m aware. He’s a legend in the department. Ever since his--” He paused. “Well, it’s made him even better at his job. His instincts are flawless.” 

To Blaise’s relief, Ginny didn’t seem offended. “I can see that.” She slanted a glance at him. “Just so you’re aware, I don’t have any influence on his business decisions.” 

Blaise frowned. “I didn’t think you would.” He raised an eyebrow. “And _you_ answered _my_ ad, remember?” 

Ginny’s cheeks went pink. “I know, I just--” She bit her lip. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to suggest anything.” 

“It’s fine.” Blaise sighed. “Maybe we should talk about something else. What have you been doing with your life after Hogwarts?”

As Ginny spoke about trying out for Quidditch teams, Blaise relaxed. She excited him like no other women he’d met recently had. _And if I’m honest, I’ve always had a thing for her._

“...been babbling. Let’s talk about you.” Ginny gestured towards the exit from Diagon. “We could go to Muggle London, or we could Apparate somewhere else if you like.” 

Blaise thought about it. “I know of a park where we can talk. It’s on the outskirts of London and it’s mostly frequented by wizards, so no one will worry about people Apparating in.” 

“All right.” She stepped closer. “Shall we Side-Along?” 

Clasping her waist, Blaise smiled as he pulled her against his body. “Hold on.” 

~

_He wants me._ Ginny licked her lips as she stepped away from Blaise. It was a heady feeling to be wanted and she was woman enough to relish the sensation. _It’s been so long-- I wonder if we’ll have any spark_?

“There are benches over here,” Blaise said, his silky tone sending vibrations up her spine. “Care to sit?” 

“Sure.” He led her to a bench, shooting a drying spell at it before gesturing for her to sit and then settling next to her. Clearly it had rained earlier that day. 

It was also a little chilly so she leaned into him, gratified when he immediately slid his arm around her shoulders. “This park is lovely.” 

Blaise chuckled. “I’m glad you think so. My flat’s not far from here and you should have heard the outcry when it was proposed. The home owners association almost had apoplexy at the thought of all this valuable real estate not being developed into more homes.” 

“Cities need greenery,” Ginny said. “I think they made the right decision.” 

“So do I,” agreed Blaise. “If only to provide romantic places to continue dates that seem to be going well.” 

Ginny laughed, looking up at him from below her lashes. “You think this is going well?” 

“I was hoping.” 

Twisting out from under his arm and leaning up, she whispered, “Were you?” 

He moved slowly enough that she could have avoided him at any time and when their lips finally met, Ginny opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue.

The kiss immediately turned carnal, hot. _Oh yes, we definitely have spark._

Blaise’s hands came up to cup her breasts and Ginny moaned into his mouth, pressing herself against him, her arms circling his neck to pull him as close as possible. Even though there was clothing separating them, the way his thumb circled her nipple made heat flare through Ginny’s core. 

Shifting, Ginny straddled him, rocking down into his lap. She smirked against his mouth when he heard him hiss in response. 

When he dragged his mouth from hers to pepper kisses along her neck and into her décolletage, she arched her back. Distantly she thought she heard something...

Blaise’s arms surrounded her, lifting her off him. “Fuck. Someone’s coming!” 

Somehow they scrambled to their feet, Ginny clinging to her dress that had been half unbuttoned. Blaise steered her behind some bushes just in time. A group of Muggles that looked like an expedition of some sort, walked past. “...supposedly have been sighting of ghosts in this park--” 

“I thought you said this place was strictly for wizards,” Ginny hissed. 

Blaise, situated behind her, tightened his arms around her waist. “I said it was _mostly_ for us. The occasional Muggle wanders in. Apparently that bunch are on some sort of walking ghost tour of the city.” 

“Oh.” Ginny shifted. “I suppose we should go, then,” she muttered. Her body, still vibrating with arousal, tried to protest, but she ignored it. 

Evidently Blaise saw through her ruse. Slowly, his hand moved across her abdomen to slip under her dress. “You’re sure?” he whispered, a finger sliding between her legs. “We could always...continue.” 

Ginny bit her lip. The idea of taking him outdoors, behind a bush, in the _mud_ , was oddly...appealing. “I suppose we could,” she breathed. “But quietly.” 

“Of course.” His breath gusted against the back of her neck. “Goes for you, too.” 

Ginny hummed her agreement. But when she tried to turn around, Blaise’s arms tightened. “What are you doing?” 

“Continuing.” His hand snaked under her knickers and began probing her entrance. His teeth nibbled her ear as his fingers dipped inside her. “Mmm. Wet.” 

Ginny growled, tilting her head back. “Enough teasing!” 

“Shh!” Blaise had two fingers in her, and his other hand was palming her breast. “Quiet. Remember?” 

Pressing down, Ginny took his fingers deeper, tightening her cunt around them. “Fuck me and I will be.” 

“Salazar,” Blaise moaned, his teeth scraping the back of her neck. 

Ginny shivered. He stared to pull his fingers out but Ginny shook her head and dropping to her knees, leaned forward until her elbows and knees were braced on the muddy ground and her arse was in the air. “No. Just fuck me like this,” she said. “Come on.” 

“Fuck, look at you.” Blaise knelt down and began pawing at her knickers desperately. They ripped. Ginny didn’t care. She undulated on his fingers, trying to drive them even deeper. “All right,” Blaise groaned. “Fuck! Just let me--” 

A moment later the tip of his cock was probing her entrance and, with a growl he slid deep. 

Closing her eyes, Ginny braced herself and began shoving back, meeting his every thrust. Dried mud and dirt was sticking to her arms, her knees, her dress, but she didn’t care. Blaise felt so good. _Merlin but I needed this._ “Come on,” she urged. 

Blaise swore under his breath, his speed picking up as he pounded into her. They were both moaning, no doubt passers-by would hear them, but Ginny didn’t care, she just closed her eyes and savoured the feeling of Blaise inside her. Tightening her muscles, she smiled as Blaise panted and began moving even faster. “Close,” he hissed. 

“Yes,” she agreed shakily, shifting so that she could lean on one elbow and slide a hand between her legs to rub her clit. She was so aroused that it took only a few passes and she was coming, her muscles spasming around his cock. 

Blaise’s thrusts faltered as, with a sound that was half way between a growl and a hiss, he shoved inside her hard, his body shuddering as he came. He did manage to wrap an arm around her just before he fell over her, however, keeping her body slightly up off the dirt. He was gasping in her ear, his body trembling with aftershocks. “Are you all right?” 

The excitement over, Ginny began to feel aches and scrapes on her knees and elbows. She groaned. “I’m in dire need of a shower and some lotion.” 

With a sigh, Blaise rolled onto his back, taking her with him. She ended up draped over him. Staring up into her eyes, he reached up, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. “My flat isn’t far from here,” he murmured. “And I’ve a lovely shower.” 

Ginny was tempted. _With my luck I’ll go home covered with mud and find Hermione and Ron waiting._ “Do you?”

“Yes.” Blaise’s hands moved over her slowly. One lingered on a breast and, with a wince, Ginny realised her breast augmentation spell had failed. Her tits were back to normal.

She closed her eyes, humiliated. _Must have been while we were fucking. Damn._ She tried to push away from him. “I should go--” 

“You’re beautiful just like this, you know,” he murmured. “You really don’t need anything...extra.” 

_He noticed_? Face flaming, Ginny redoubled her efforts to move, but his arms wrapped around her firmly. 

“I’ve always thought you were special, even in school.” Blaise’s teeth nipped at her ear. “Give me a chance to show you just how special?” 

Ginny sighed, relaxing. Clearly he was going nowhere. “You just want a chance to fuck me someplace other than in the mud,” she muttered, resting her head on his chest. 

Blaise laughed softly. “I admit, that idea is also appealing. And I do have a fabulous bed. Although if it’s more mud you’re craving, I’ve a perfectly suitable back garden as well.” His hand slid down her body to caress her bottom. “Where I can guarantee there will be no Muggle walking tours.”

Ginny chuckled despite herself. “All right,” she agreed. “Why not?” After all, she’d wanted to explore. Something told her that exploring things with Blaise would be quite enjoyable.

~


End file.
